Yoshi (species)
The Yoshis are a recurring species in the Mario series. They are bipedal, reptilian, creatures who inhabit the Mushroom World. They originate from Yoshi's Island and appear to have a very intricate society. Most of the Yoshis inhabit Yoshi's Island or other tropical islands found in the Mario Universe. There is a notable Green Yoshi that appears in the Mario games more often than other Yoshis. Physical Appearances As previously mentioned, Yoshis are bipedal, tailed reptiles that inhabit the Mushroom Kingdom. All Yoshis have saddles given to them at birth as well as nice shoes that also were obtained at birth. While all very similar in appearance, Yoshis do vary in colors. Yoshis are known to appear in several different colors: *Green (Orange/Red/Brown) *Yellow (Green) * Red (Blue) *Blue (Magenta) *Pink (Yellow) *Sky Blue (Purple) *Orange (Blue) *Purple (Red-Brown) *White (Sky Blue) *Black (White) *Brown (Only in ''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island'') (Dark Brown) *Green Para Yoshi (Red) (Only in Super Smash Bros. Brawl) The color of the shoes of Yoshis changes depending on the color (the color in brackets is the color of the shoes of the various Yoshis). Abilities One of the Yoshis' key abilities is to grab enemies with their tongues. From there, they can transform enemies in their mouths into eggs, and throw the eggs, or they could spit the enemy back out. Another ability is the Flutter Jump which allows them to gain extra height after a jump. Yoshis are also able to do Ground Pounds. They are also able to transform into different vehicles. In Super Mario Sunshine, they could squirt the juice from fruits they could eat out of their mouth. In Super Mario Galaxy 2, they can use their tongues as grappling hooks; this is similar to one of the things they could do in Yoshi's Story. The Para Yoshi can fly. Para Yoshi is only seen in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as Yoshi's final smash. Para Yoshis can also shoot fireballs out of their mouths just like after eating a Red Koopa Shell. As seen in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, if the Yoshis are fed special fruit called Bean Fruit, then they could produce colorful Neon Eggs. Other Appearances .]]Like Yoshi, the other Yoshis are capable of racing as they are seen as racers in Mario Kart 8. They can be unlocked as long as you already bought the Link and Animal Crossing (separate or bundle) DLC. Society Language Although some Yoshis can speak the language of most citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom, the Yoshis have developed their own language of sorts. In older games, like in Super Mario World the Yoshis' only "voice" was an odd sound created by a reversed record scratching sound effect. In later games, the language consists of numerous exclamations and unintelligible noises. Oddly, most Mushroom Kingdom characters are able to understand the Yoshi language. As seen in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga and, due to the text bubbles of the game, when the Yoshis talk, their words are enclosed in parenthesis. However, in Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time, they make a few sounds from Super Mario 64 DS. However, the Yoshis are capable of speaking perfect human-language as seen in Paper Mario. Government As seen in Paper Mario, the Yoshis are governed by a chief Yoshi, a tribal leader-like Yoshi that has a large physique with a feather on his head. Trivia *Yoshis are similar to dinosaurs and other real life creatures. *The Yoshis have also inhabited Isle Delfino as mentioned by a Toad. * Yoshis were originally going to be a special type of Koopa Troopa. This was scrapped in favor of Yoshis being made into a dinosaur-type creature. * Yoshis were possibly based on an early game Miyamoto made called "Devil World." }} de:Yoshi (Spezies) it:Yoshi (specie) nl:Yoshi (soort) fi:Yoshi (laji) es:Yoshi (especie) Category:Yoshi Series Characters Category:Species Category:Yoshis Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Characters in Paper Mario Category:Characters in Mario Kart 8 Category:Heroes Category:Dinosaurs